


His Smile (kagehina)

by mybedhasroomfortwo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pneumonia, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybedhasroomfortwo/pseuds/mybedhasroomfortwo
Summary: Kageyama has been hiding something from Hinata, what is it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu!! Kagehina fanfic





	His Smile (kagehina)

**Author's Note:**

> playlist- “His Smile- Full Playlist” on Spotify  
> follow my socials- insta/tiktok @mybedhasroomfortwo  
> ⚠️ i am the original author ⚠️

Tobio Kageyama never really accepted the "stupid" mark on his abdomen.

It was months after they graduated, Hinata and Kageyama got to share a dorm room at university. They both decided to train a bit together before going to the big leagues in men's volleyball. 

Real lucky for Kageyama. Yeah, lucky.

He had been hiding the mark from Hinata for months now. He already knew Hinata was his soulmate, the "one that's meant to be." He could never accept that, I mean you know the man. Mr. doesn't know how to show or cope with feelings. He was too afraid he would mess up.

Kageyama was waiting for Hinata to come back to the dorm after his last class.

He hears the doorknob twist open. That carrot-head walks through the door with dark circles under his eyes, almost like he's had a rough day.

"Aye Kageyama, I'm home."

Hinata yawned. He was exhausted after today, it's his finals week. He looked so tired that Kageyama felt bad to ask him if he wanted to hit a few sets.

"Long day?" Kageyama was trying to be polite for once.

"Yeah, I took 2 tests today. I've never been good at them but at least I passed." Hinata was saying as he was looking in the fridge for the leftovers. 

"Hinata, we both know we suck at school. You're probably doing better than I am, honestly." Kageyama stretched as he was saying that, making his shirt come up a bit, revealing his abdomen. At the same moment, Hinata was turning around with the leftover mac n' cheese. Hinata eyed the mark on his lower left abdomen, around his hip. He stands there in astonishment.

"It's you? It's been you this whole time and you haven't told me?" Hinata couldn't even tell himself if he was in pain or relief that he found out. Kageyama didn't realize what had happened until he looked down.

"H-hinata look its not what you think. I'm sorry for not telling you soon-"

He's cut off by Hinata's laughter. Kageyama thought he'd be pissed off of all things.

"I'm not mad, but you know you're kind of a dick for keeping it from me. Especially since we're basically living together."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Hinata had that contagious smile on his face. It's the one thing Kageyama absolutely loved about him. Kageyama broke from his little emo RBF, now holding a smile back. They both have been super close since high school. Hinata and Kageyama both looked at each other like two stupid boys in love. Everyone knew they were meant to be. Suga and Tanaka would always point it out at practices. 

An hour passes, they're both on the couch watching One Piece when a text comes through Hinata's phone.

Message from Bokuto: Hey! Terushima and I are throwing a small party, y'all wanna come? There's drinksssss!!!

"Who is it?" Kageyama asked.

"Bokuto. Him and Terushima are throwing a party and wanted to know if we wanted to come."

"Who else is there?"

"Let me ask."

Sounds fun! Who else is coming?

Well so far it's me, Terushima, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma. I think that's gonna be all tonight.

We'll be there soon :)

"We're going."

"What? I didn't even say yes-"

"Doesn't matter it sounds fun, you can have some setter talk with Akaashi."

"Fine whatever, get ready."

______________________

(Listen to "Like It Is" - Kygo, Zara Larson, Tyga)

Hinata and Kageyama enter Bokuto's dorm. There's LED lights up just changing colors to the music. Akaashi's the first one to notice them walk in. Semi and Terushima are too busy playing beer pong in the corner while Bokuto refs. Kenma and Kuroo are sitting together on the corner of the couch. Kenma never really liked parties. 

"Hey hey hey! Welcome! How do ya like it in here? Pretty nice right?" Bokuto's face was already pretty red, you could tell he's been drinking. 

"It looks awesome!" Hinata was amazed at the lights, giving him his own ideas for the dorm. He looks over to see that Kenma and Kuroo had fallen asleep on the couch. Kenma's head on Kuroo's shoulder. They're so peaceful, they've drowned out the noise of the party to have time to themselves. Hinata got a bit jealous right there and then, only because he never really got much affection in high school rather than high fives, slaps on the back, or maybe jumped on by Nishinoya. 

"What are you? Some stalker or something?"

Kageyama said, startling him from behind. He was there for about a minute just watching as Hinata stood in silence.

"Huh? Hey! It's not what you think, I swear! I just got- lost in my own thoughts."

Hinata was stuttering with his words. As Kageyama broke the silence, Semi and Terushima were still in game, both down to the final cup. Terushima shoots it, making it in. Semi didn't make his, ending in a loss for him. 

"Hah, Loser! You gotta make drinks!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Bokuto was finally done with the game. He notices Kuroo and Kenma asleep on the couch. He laughs and walks over. 

"Hey party poopers! Wake up its only 8 o'clock!"

Bokuto yelled as he tapped them awake. Kuroo moaned and groaned, he didn't wanna be awake. Kenma tried to ignore him. 

"Kenmaaaaa, we hooked the switch up. You guys wanna play Smash Bros?"

Kenma eyes widened as he sprung up from Kuroo's shoulder after Bokuto said that. He was so ready to do something that he actually liked. 

"Wow, Kozume, you never turn down a game, do ya?"

Kuroo teased him. He was still half asleep and couldn't comprehend words much, but he still could tell that Kenma was pumped up. 

(listen to "Lone Wolf" -Zomboy)

Up first, Kageyama and Kenma.  
Kenma picks: King K Rool!  
Kageyama picks: Isabelle 😃  
Kenma laughs knowing what Kageyama just picked. 

"Kageyama, what the hell man."

Kuroo said in laughter. Everyone already knew who the winner was. 

"What? She looked cool. You know the ones who look all innocent are the strongest!"

Kageyama huffed. Everyones eyes glued on Hinata after he said that. Hinata was confused but embarrassed that everyone was just- staring. 

"Wonder where he got that idea from."

Terushima said while trying to hold his laugh back. But he couldn't do it, everyone broke out in laughter. 

"That's it! Let me change my fighter!

Kageyama was flustered and embarrassed. Everyone was still laughing. Kenma spoke up. 

"Too late, games starting."

3  
2  
1  
GO!

Kageyama's a button smasher. Kenma was absolutely disgusted by that. Kageyama had never played before, he was just running away. Of course Kenma caught up to him and beat him down. 

King K Rool Wins!

"Ughhhhh! C'mon man you gotta go easy."

"Mad?"

Kenma had a slight smile on his face. He was ready to go for the next 5 games against the others. He went through Hinata, Bokuto, Terushima, and Semi. But there was one person left. Kuroo, the one person who's seen Kenma in action for hours straight. He knows his techniques and his tricks. Countless of times has he played against him. 

(listen to "Shut My Mouth"-Koven)

"Alright Kozume, game on."

"GaMe oN."

Kenma picks: Sans  
Kuroo picks: Captain Falcon

3  
2  
1  
GO!

Everyone around them didn't blink an eye. They were all so mesmerized by how good both of them were. After years of Kenma forcing Kuroo to play, Kuroo is finally catching on. Bokuto, of course, is in the middle behind them recording. Also screaming- but shaking. He's not even playing and he has an adrenaline rush. Kenma and Kuroo can't hear the boys, it's almost like they're so focused that they're in another dimension. 

Kenma's hands are getting sweaty. His thumb slips off the joystick, causing him to get hit dead on by an attack from Kuroo. 

"Uh oh Kozume! Looks like you've played a bit too hard, huh?

"heh, I mean if that's what you think"

"Huh?"

Kenma laughs a bit. He has this evil smile on his face, like he already had a plan for this. Right as Kuroo goes in for a final blow, Kenma gets back up and dodges the attack. He got behind Kuroo without him realizing, delivering the final blow. 

Sans wins!

"How the hell did you-"

"I thought you said you knew my tricks, Kuroo."

Kenma was laughing, it brought everyone to joy. No one really saw him laugh a lot. Kuroo sat there in a huff until he layed his head in Kenma's lap. 

Everyone was getting tired, it's about 1 in the morning. Bokuto and Terushima were wide awake. Everyone's helping clean up the dorm. It's only a few cups from beerpong and the liquor bottles. After they were done, they all headed home. 

"Thanks for inviting us Bokuto! It was super fun!"

Hinata said with a half smile while his eyes were almost shut asleep. 

"Anytime! Come again this weekend!"

"Thanks, Bo! We're going home."

Kuroo waved as him and kenma went out the door.  
_______________

Hinata and Kageyama were walking back to their dorm, enjoying the silence. Hinata had realized that Kageyama had been quiet for a while. 

"Hey, you okay? You've been quiet."

"Yeah, just thinking."

Kageyama said, looking down. He was still mad at himself for not telling Hinata sooner. 

"About what?"

"The whole soulmate thing. It was wrong for me to do so." Kageyama huffed. "It's not like I don't except it now-"

"Did you not before?" Hinata cut him off. "Was I a problem for you?"

"Hinata, no, it wasn't that-"

"Then what was it?" He cut him off again.

"Can I just explain? Please?" Kageyama yelled. He couldn't bare taking the pain any longer. "Look, I've had the mark since our second year, just like you. I never thought I could tell you because I had still been hiding my feelings since our first year." Kageyama had realized what he just said. He covered his mouth with his eyes widened. 

"Hiding your feelings?" 

(listen to "Maybe They Will Sing for Us Tomorrow"-Hammock)

Hinata looked him in the eyes and just stood there for a second. 

"Yes, okay! My feelings towards you. I've been hiding them from you since high school! I'm sorr-"

He's cut off by hinata once again. This time not by words, but by a kiss. Kageyama didn't even wanna back out of it. He had been wanted to do this for years, so he just leaned in. He caressed Hinata's face until they both pulled back. Both faces were beet red. 

"Well looks like we've both been hiding the same thing, huh?"

"I guess so, shoyo."

They both let out small laughs before entering their dorm. Kageyama had the keys. When he was trying to pull them out when they fly out of his pocket, flying to the floor. Hinata is quick to grab them even before they hit the ground. 

"You still got those fast reflexes, don't ya?" 

"You know it."

Hinata came back up to give him the keys, and there it was on his face. There was always something that caught Kageyama's eye. The one thing that made his heart burst. That one thing. 

His smile  
____________

A few weeks passed, Hinata and Kageyama both were done with finals. They finally had the free time to play volleyball with the others. They still lived in their dorms over the summer, they went home to visit their own families for a few days sometimes. 

There was a volleyball court in the school's gym arena(s). Hinata and Kageyama would always be there to show off their quick attack that made everyone on the edge of their seats. Bokuto and Akaashi would be there to join them. Always Bokuto teaching Hinata his secret moves. Kageyama always trying to explain to Akaashi how he sets- even though Akaashi can never follow along. They even played two on twos. 

"Akaashi! Send it here!"

"Bokuto. There's no one else to send to."

"Oh- right."

Bokuto gets the ball. Akaashi, jokingly, sent the ball low, making him hit a missed spike. Bokuto stood there in sadness. 

"Bokuto you didn't have to get so sad that was on me. I did it on purpose, dummy."

"No! Don't send it to me anymore!"

Bokuto was in his emo mode. Even his hair was down. 

"Already?"

Hinata and Kageyama said it at the same time. They both shared a laugh after that. 

"Bokuto, we can't play two against one. Here, how about we try this one more time. I promise I'll give you a good set." Akaashi had to think about one more thing to get him to say yes. "Why don't we show your little student your new move."

Bokuto sprung up, like he just heard that dinner was done. Him and Akaashi had been working on the move for a while and now that Hinata and Kageyama are at university with them, he can finally show it off to some big wigs. 

Kageyama serves. Bokuto was used to these kind of serves, he dug it up easily. 

"Alright Akaashi! Send it over!"

Bokuto was already running up. It was almost like those two were doing the quick attack. 

"Here Bokuto."

Akaashi had a slight smile on his face. He was focused on the set. The angle, the timing. It was all perfect. Bokuto was mid air, receiving the set. Hitting the ball like one of his outstanding cross shots. Except this time, it was at the speed of Hinata and Kageyama's quick attack. It hits the ground. Hinata and Kageyama didn't even move a muscle it was so quick. 

"AWE YEAH BABY! LOOK AT ME!"

Bokuto praised himself. 

"How the hell did you do that?!"

Kageyama's jaw was dropped. Hinata was mesmerized. He had never seen anyone but the Miya Twins do something like their quick. 

"Wow Bokuto! That was crazy cool!"

"I know right! Did it look scary? We've been working on it for a while!"

"I was shaking in my boots!"

They both shared a hysteric laugh. Akaashi and Kageyama joined in. Honestly, this was the most fun they all had together in a while. 

___________

The next morning Kageyama and Hinata went on their morning run. They'd usually run in the loop that goes through the university's giant, beautiful courtyard. Hinata was a bit different that day. He seemed slower, even a bit out of breath. Kageyama noticed it immediately. Hinata never got like this, he always had the best stamina. Kageyama had them both stop. 

"Hey, Shoyo? Are you alright?"

Kageyama put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looked a bit sick, definitely congested. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I think its just my seasonal allergies."

He lets out a cough, it didn't seem too bad but it wasn't good. At least a cold. 

"Nope. We're getting you home."

"I told you i'm fine!"

"Nope. Shoyo, we are not pulling another first year nationals."

"Right, right okay." 

They got home and Kageyama immediately made him some tea. He made Hinata lay down on the couch with a blanket. Hinata pouted, he didn't wanna be inside. He always loved the summer. Kageyama set the tea on the table to cool. In the meantime, he went over to Hinata's side and made sure he was alright. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit stuffy."

"I'm cold, let me in"

As Kageyama said that he lifted up the blanket and layed down. 

"H-huh Kageyama what are you-"

"Shush, I'm cold."

Hinata saw Kageyama's face. It was bright red, he was flustered. Hinata knew exactly what to do, he thought it was super cute that Kageyama would even try to show some affection. Hinata put his arms around him. One around his back, the other one on his shoulder with his hand on his head, playing with his hair. He could feel Kageyama's heartbeat start to get faster and faster. Hinata kissed the top of his head, making Kageyama kinda flinch a bit. 

(listen to "Silencia"-Hammock)

"Thank you for caring for my health, Kageyama." Hinata said softly. "You mean the world to me.

"Of course." Kageyama said, trying to hide his smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

They both just laid there together. Holding each other. Kageyama eventually fell asleep due to Hinata playing with his hair. Hinata fell asleep right after. 

That afternoon, when they both woke up. They still layed there for about 30 minutes. Hinata was the first to wonder if him and Kageyama are anything more than soulmates. I mean they shared a kiss, cuddled for hours. They're definitely not just friends. But what were they?

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"I refuse to get up. I'm comfy." 

Kageyama groaned in Hinata's chest. He never wanted to move from that spot for the rest of his life. 

"That's not what I'm asking, dumbass."

(muffled)"Go on."

"What are we?" Hinata asked. "I get it we're soulmates but like- are we ever gonna be more than that? Like a relationship?"

Kageyama didn't expect those words. Especially from Hinata. 

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

Kageyama was hoping for him to say, "I want to be together forever with you." He didn't expect to hear it. But he still has his hopes up. 

"Well I mean we've had feelings for each other for years, isn't it obvious?" Hinata looked him in the eyes. "Kageyama. What do you want us to be?"

Kageyama had to think about his word choices. He couldn't find the right words to put it. But when we couldn't put it together, he poured his heart out. 

"To be brutally honest. I never wanna be away from you ever again. I wanna stay here in your arms, in your life." Kageyama couldn't stop talking. "I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. Official. Together."

That was all Hinata needed to hear. 

"Me too Kags, me too."

Kageyama pressed himself up above Hinata. He had a stupid smile on his face, it almost looked like he was crying. He leaned in for a kiss, but this time it just felt like his heart had been touched by an angel. They both fell into a passionate kiss for about 2 minutes. Until Kageyama pulled away just to tell Hinata one thing. 

"Never leave my side. You can never just up and die. If you die, I die." Kageyama said while his heart was pounding. "That's why I will always care about your health so much. Promise me one thing please."

"What is it?"

"That we will die together. No matter what happens."

"I promise, Kageyama."

______________

The next morning, they had both awoken on the couch again. They had spent all night together binge watching movies. They watched Cloud Atlas, which Bokuto recommended, and started the whole Harry Potter series.

"Morning."

Hinata woke up after Kageyama. He was woken up with breakfast made ready, as usual of Kageyama, who wakes up at 6am every day and is always hungry. They both sat down to eat. Kageyama made eggs and hashbrowns. They sat there making small talk for about 15 minutes until they finished. It was only 9am, but Hinata felt even more exhausted than last night. 

"Hey, Kageyama, I'm gonna go lay down. I'm super tired."

"Are you alright? You got like 10 hours of sleep."

"I might've slept for too long."

Hinata smiled and laughed. He walked into his room and layed down. He couldn't tell if he was hot or cold. Hinata kept switching in and out of the sheets, it took him a while to get comfortable. He turned his fan on and slept under the coverd with the window open. He finally fell asleep. He never knew how long he was asleep, hell it felt like a blink of his eye for him. Kageyama was the one to wake him up. 

"Hinata! Wake up!"

Hinata opens his eyes, he felt like he took a 20 minute nap. His mind was groggy, it was dark outside. 

"It's 7pm! You've been sleeping for 10 hours!"

"Huh? How?!"

"I don't know but I-"

Kageyama cuts himself off in shock. He had checked Hinata for a fever, he was buring up worse than in that game. His eyes had widened, hands shaking. 

"We need to take you to the hospital. Now."

"Kageyama it's just a fever, I'll take care of it."

Hinata let out an awful cough. You could hear it shake in his lungs. Once he started, it never stopped. Coughing so much he was coughing up blood.  
__________________

They arrived at the hospital and Hinata got into a room quickly. They asked Kageyama to stay in the waiting room while they take tests. Kageyama waited 2 hours until he finally got an answer. It was 10:15pm, a nurse came and called his name. She had told him that he was not allowed to see Hinata for the night at least so they can do more tests. Kageyama was frozen in his tracks. He was already worried about Hinata but now? He couldn't make sure he was alright? He was about to be told his condition. 

"Shoyo has tested postive for Pneumonia. He's not in the worst shape possible, but definitely not in good shape. We'll need to keep him here for at least a few days. He's awake and conscious but has a terrible fever and is coughing up blood."

"Will he be alright?"

Kageyama had the shake of fear in his voice. He knew something was wrong. He knew he should've done something sooner. His mindset told him, it's his fault that Hinata is in this condition. 

"We don't know yet. The doctors need to run more tests. I would sugggest you go home for tonight and report back tomorrow when visiting hours are open. Have a goodnight, sir."

_________________

The next morning, Kageyama had left for the hospital to see Hinata. As he arrived to the front desk he could feel his heart racing. He had asked to visit and the front desk secretary gave him the room number. 

"Room 257, down the hall on the left."

"T-thank you v-very m-much."

Kageyama stumbled his words. He wasn't ready to see Hinata in a bad condition. As he approached the door, he took one final breath. He didn't know what he was gonna see. When he walked in, Hinata was awake. He looked exhausted. The amount of bloody tissues in the trashcan next to him was an unhealthy amount. 

"Hey loser, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I could play a whole 5 set game haha!"

Hinata said. He was trying to joke around to let out some of the tension in the room. Kageyama wasn't playing around, he was worried for his health. 

"I'm not joking around!"

"I'm fineee, Kageyama. I'll get better in no time." 

They both talked for hours on end. Right up until visiting time was over. A hug and a kiss goodbye. Kageyama visted every single day for 2 weeks straight. It was weird for him living in the dorm alone. Bokuto would come over and try to give him some company to get his mind off things. Nothing ever worked. Hinata's condition kept getting worse and worse. Every day more and more fatigued. 

That night after Kageyama had gotten home. The hospital had called. He had been told that Hinata's lung has collapsed and is now on life support. Kageyama dropped his phone. He couldn't bare to hear that. He sat on the couch, sobbing. He didn't know how to react. First his grandfather, now Hinata? The two most important people in his life. Was he about to be alone? No one to be by his side?

_________________

{insert flashback to a convo between Kageyama and his grandfather}

"You wanna be a setter huh?"

"Yeah! That's the one who touches the ball the most, right?"

"That's right! You know I went to Shiratorizawa!"

"Woahhh! Isn't that a school that wins all the time?"

"That's right, Tobio. I was their setter."

"I wanna go to Shiratorizawa too, just like you!"

{end of scene}

What was Kageyama going to do? He could never live in this dorm anymore if Hinata died. He wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. Knowing that he could've prevented this if only he had done something sooner rather than just sit around. Hell, he probably would never touch a volleyball ever again.  
________________

That next day, Kageyama paid his visit as always. He was a well known guy there so they just let him in. As he walked in this time, he already felt tears coming to his eyes. Hinata was in the bed, lied down. So many wires and machines hooked up to him. He could barely move. He opened his eyes slowly. Each breath was a loud wheeze, a terrible sound. 

"Hey, Kageyama."

Hinata was barely conscious. Just enough to keep himself awake for Kageyama. He took long, slow breaths, conserving his energy. Kageyama took him hand in hand. 

"Shoyo, I'm so sorry. I should've done something sooner. This is my fault."

"No it's not. I should've listened to you. I mean if I actually took care of myself, I wouldn't be in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Shoyo."

"Kageyama? Do you think they'll know my name? Did I become the next tiny giant?"

"Yes you did Shoyo. You topped every single volleyball player in my world."

"Will they tell stories about me?"

"I'll make sure of it, Shoyo."

Hinata said his words slowly. It was hard for him to move a muscle. He was storing up his energy to say one last thing. He kept himself alive for this. He took one last deep breath. His voice was raspy as his other lung took the final breath.

"I love you, Tobio Kageyama."

(listen to "The Night We Met"- Lord Huron)

As he told Kageyama those words, a bright smile came to his face. It's like they were in highschool again. Kageyama, with tears rolling down his face, that was the last thing he saw of Hinata alive. He felt the hand in his right hand, go limp. The heart monitor let out a long beep. Nurses rushed in to try and resuscitate him. They held Kageyama back. The poor man was shaking uncontrollably. 

"SHOYO!"

Kageyama was screaming. He had lost his soulmate. Kageyama had never felt this way. In complete pain but he showed no emotion, but still tears rolling down his face. He had to watch as they were trying to bring him back. He ran out of the room. Kageyama ran as far away as he could from the hospital. He refused to go to a funeral. He refused to live through this any longer. He sent one thing out to the world. 

Shoyo Hinata, I love you. 

He ran to a park with an amazing view. Hinata and him went there a few times in their lives. He took a look down at the water, the light of the moon reflecting off of it. It was gorgeous. His phone was blowing up, message after message. He turned it off and tossed it in the water. He took off his shoes and stepped over on the edge of the bridge. 

(listen to "The Last Waltz" - BANANA FISH)

The wind was blowing through his hair. The air was cold, crisp, and fresh. He felt so alive, like all of his problems disappeared. He was finally free. It was almost like the world was full of color again. The night sky reflected so many beautiful colors. Kageyama took one final look before he jumped. As he fell forward, his eyes shut. His life flashed before his eyes. His childhood with his grandfather, middle school with Oikawa, and his highschool years. 

splash

The next morning when the news went out, everybody was devistated. 

"Shoyo Hinata dies due to complications with Pneumonia at Kaiyama Central Hospital."  
"Tobio Kageyama found dead in Keigamine Park in Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture."

Their friends all gathered at the park, leaving their love and agony around the bridge. Many tears were shed, especially from Karasuno's players. Everyone was there. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Tsukishima, Tadashi, Yachi, and even Coach Ukai and Takeda. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma were off to the side. This was the first time a lot of the guys had seen Kenma cry. The last person to pay their respects, the one and only, Miwa Kageyama. She tried her best to cry quietly to be respectful but all she could to was go on her knees and scream in agony. Her scream was heart renching. No one felt her pain. She had lost her brother without saying goodbye. She never saw it coming or expected it. All she could do was live with it. Carry on their legacy.  
_________________

Kageyama opened his eyes. The world was quiet. It was dark. But he heard a familar voice. 

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama took a deep breath, his heart skipped a beat. As he turned around he saw a bright orange head of hair out of the corner of his eye. As they faced each other, the ran and ran. Right into each other's arms. 

"Shoyo!"

They cried in the hug. It's like they were home again. It was warm and colorful. 

"Hey, Shoyo, look over there."

They looked over and there it was. Build boards of those two, they were filled with game highlights. But they said "The Devistating Losses of Japan's Own Tiny Giant, Shoyo Hinata and Monster Setter, Tobio Kageyama." 

"The world sees you Shoyo."

"The world knows who I am?"

"The whole entire world. You've fulfilled your goal in life. You did it, Shoyo."

As Kageyama looked back over at Hinata, he sees the one thing that brings joy to him. The unbreakable trademark of Shoyo Hinata. 

his smile. 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if i made you cry :(


End file.
